


Christmas in Pure Heart

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Basically we get to see how my 2 Mao Mao OTPS spend Christmas. Chapter 2 will be a compilation of fanart I madeEDIT 17/12/20: Don't worry guys, I'm still alive. Just don't know what kind of fic I should make next. I'm thinking of doing another MMHOPH/HTF crossover but I'm still debating
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops (Mao Mao), Ol' Blue/Farmer Bun (Mao Mao)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be my only Christmas special, I'm thinking of trying my hand at Songfics again and making a "12 Days of Christmas" spoof
> 
> Also, sorry this is so short.

It was Christmas morning at Muffins and Scoops' house.

They had just finished opening their presents. Muffins was busy looking for something, but Scoops was satisfied with her presents.

Just then, Muffins hung up a mistletoe on the ceiling.

"Hey, Scoops, look up." Said muffins, while blushing.

Scoops then noticed the mistletoe. "Uhm-"

Just then, Muffins kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, love."

"You too, Muffs."

The pair then sat down on the couch. "First thing tomorrow, we're gonna go spend our Christmas money, right?" Scoops asked.

Muffins giggles and wrapped her arms around Scoops. "Of course we will!"

Meanwhile, over at Farmer Bun's place, Blue was dropping off his present to Bun.

"Thanks for the new tools, a'yup."

"Oh, you're welcome."

Just then, Bun remembered he hung up a mistletoe on the ceiling as well. He proceeded to kiss Blue.

"Merry Christmas, a'yup."

"You too. See you later."

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just 2 bonus pics

INTRODUCING 2 LGBT SWEETIEPIE COUPLES WEARING SANTA HATS:  
  
  
Only 2 because again I didn't wanna stress myself out. At least they're cute

And that wraps this up...... I hope y'all have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
